Fruits Basket: Before Tohru Honda
by Cheshire-cat-ways
Summary: Two years before Tohru Honda fell into the laps of the Sohmas, a mysterious young girl crept into the heart of the Head of the Sohma house. When, Akito finds a little girl unconscious on the side of the road, his instinct is to drive away, but something must have possessed him because he ends up taking the girl into his care. This is Kit's story. (boy!AkitoXOC-bro/sis kinda love)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The guard came as he always did at 5:00 pm ,and opened the slot in the thick, steel door. He looked through the opening and saw the girl sitting on the bed,with her knees tucked under her chin.

" Dinner time." he said none to friendly. The girl didn't move from where she sat. The guard sighed deeply and opened to door. He walked inside carefully with his free hand steady at his nightstick.

" Listen if you don't eat it's gonna get shoved down your throat. Now eat!" He yelled shoving the plate of food two inches from her face. The young girl looked up at him. Her eyes glowing with rage. The guard couldn't reach his stick in time and he passed out; instantly stunned. The girl got up quickly, stepped over the man, checked to see if it was clear and ran out the door. The other guards didn't even see her sneak around the corner. Like a sly fox she flew down the corridors until she reached the exit of the cell halls. There where two guards keeping the door. She was about to form some diversion when the siren went up. They knew she had escaped. She didn't panic ,however, and pressed against the corner of the wall. The guards ,hearing the siren, ran toward her old cell. She smirked at their stupidity and crept toward the door. She had just grabbed hold of the handle when a hand grabbed her shoulder. There was a third guard at watch that she hadn't seen. Instinctly, she stunned the guard as soon as she looked up. Now the other guards had seen her and she flew out the door and down the hall. The men were close to catching her and she tried to run faster; throwing things in their path as she did . To save even more time she created fog in the hall so the men wouldn't see her. She ran passed the lab and out the front door without getting caught ,although there were a few close calls. More guards were hot on her trail and at this time of the night she needed to think of something fast. The moon was high as she fled through the woods. Her bare feet scratching and tearing ,but she didn't care; she just had to get as far away from the buildings as possible. Then she had an idea. There was a high barbed fence at the entrance and the only way to get pass those guards watching the fence was if it rained. And it had to rain hard. She immediatly looked up at the sky and clouds started to form. It then down poured and it started lightning. _Have to keep control. Have to keep it strong_, she thought. The fence was closer now and she can see the guards running for cover. The big lock that secured the gate shut was electirc. The girl smiled as she herself started to get soaked to the skin with water. She had to aim the lightning straight at the lock. _Have to keep control. I can do this. _She felt the energy well up inside of her and she aimed the lightning at the lock.

The lock exploded and the fence became electrified. The fence swung open and she heard the guards yelling behind her. She ran threw the fence and down the road. The guards followed and ,not knowing the fence was now electric, accidently electified themselves. Those who managed to get pass the fence ran after the fugitive. The storm she had created was getting stronger every second. Sweat ,along with the rain, streamed down her forehead. Her hair stuck to her face and she quickly wiped it away. Her feet were hurting now and she looked back. A few guards had started to catch up to her, in light of the terrible storm. She had to try to increase the rain and the lightning to ward off the guards and still maintain control of the storm. She ran toward the edge of the road, sent a few bolts their way ,and ran into the trees. She felt her second wind form in her lungs and ran as fast and hard as she could; still sending a few lightning bolts at the guards. She ran as fast and far as she could, not daring to slow down. She knew she had to be at least a half a mile from the buildings now and guessed the guards fell behind. The girl looked back just to make sure she had completely lost the guards and that was a mistake. That moment she scraped her foot agianst sharp rock as she came onto a hidden dirt road and lost control of the lightning as she felt the pain of the cut. A bolt of lightning struck her dead in her path and she was instantly knocked unconcious.

* * *

Akito looked outside of the cabin's window. The man sighed as he saw the flashes of lightning and the impact of the rain on the ground. The weather report had lied today. Akito had been in the cabin for two weeks now, trying to recover from the stress of his family. Now he was sick of being locked up in here and not being inside his own house. He looked at the corner of the room where the phone sat ontop of a antique side table. Akito walked over to it and dialed Hatori's number.

"Hello?" Hatori said answering his phone.

"Hatori, I'm coming back home."

"The storm is starting to pick up. Just wait until tomorrow and-"

"I'm coming now." Akito hung up the phone and grabbed his bag. He quickly put on his coat and walked out the door. It was raining very hard now, as Akito got into his car and started it. He drove out of the driveway and started down the dirt road. He hadn't gone very far when he saw something on the side of the road. He pulled over, got out of his car and as he stepped closer, he noticed it was a young girl. She wore a ripped white night gown (although covered in mud)and no shoes. He peered closer and saw that her feet were bleeding and she had a large cut on one of them. Akito also noticed the tree next to her had been struck by lightning. Its trunk was split in half and a soft glow from embers inside of it confirmed his suspition. _She must have been hit to, _Akito thought. The girl didn't move or make a sound. She just laid there breathing softly. He couldn't leave her here, no matter how much he wanted to. Akito picked up the girl bridal style and walked back to his car. _This girl weighes almost nothing,_ he thought opening the car door with one hand. He placed the child in the back seat as gently as he could, hopped back in the drivers seat ,and drove off.

* * *

Hatori waited by the door of the Sohma house. He couldn't believe Akito would actualy consider driving in this unpredicted storm. Hatori sighed deeply and walked over to the little side table and chair. He sat down and put his hands in his head. Why wouldn't Akito ever listen to him? Akito might be the head of the Sohma family ,but he is still ill and needed o be taken care of to. Suddenly he heard a car pull up in the long driveway and Hatori stood up quickly. He hear one-two, doors open and close. The confused man opened the wood door for Akito only to see and unconcious little girl in his arms. Hatori's heart did back flips as he eyed the girl in horror. He let Akito come in side. The man was soaked with water and dripped on the rug as he entered the house.

" Who-Where-" Hatori couldn't even finish his sentence. He could just watch as Akito stepped into the house holding the lifeless little girl in his arms.

" I believe she was struck by lightning. I found her on the road to the cabin." Akito explained. Hatori went into doctor mode and took the girl from Akito, being careful not to hold her to close to his body, in fear he might transform.

" Lets take her upstairs." Hatori said walking to the staircase. Akito followed him in quickened steps.

" Take her to the room next to mine." Akito told Hatori as they traveled through the house. Hatori looked over his shoulder and nodded. They made their way to the room and Akito opened the door for Hatori as the man waked in. Hatori instantly laid the girl on the bed and left to go get his doctor kit. Akito sat on the bed next to the little girl. She was deathly skinny and looked so tiny in the torn, oversized nightgown. Her hair was like a pink rats nest and her cream colored bangs were horribly uneven. Akito laid a gentle hand on the girl's arm. She was cold as ice. Hatori came back in and hurried to the bed side. Akito left the room while Hatori began his work.

Hatori first checked the girl's pulse, then her heart beat . She didn't have a fever ,but she could have hypothermia. He quickly dressed her wounds and bound her bleeding foot. Then he gave her a syrienge in her left arm. She flinched but relaxed as the needle came out. As he was working he noticed a few other signs that the girl had been injected before, and many mnay times at that. _Hmmm_...he thought. After he had done all he could do for her, he wrapped the girl in a heated blanket and set her to rest. Hatori moved a strand of hair from her delecate face. She was a very beautiful little girl, indeed. Hatori walked out of the room and turned off the light. To his surprise Akito was waiting outside the room. The man was leaned up against the wall and was looking down. Akito lifted his head to the sound of Hatori leaving the room and looked at him expectantly. Hatori sighed and closed the door completely.

" There are signs that she had been struck by lighting. Also she might have hypothermia so I gave her medicine and a warm blanket. Hopefully she wakes up tomorrow and we can get her some suitable clothes for this weather." Hatori explained. Akito nodded, his face emotionless.

" Then she will stay." he said evenly. With that he left Hatori and went into his room. Hatori just stood there for a moment. _Since when is Akito, hospitable? _He thought. Hatori just shrugged it off and then walked to his own room. As he got ready for bed a sudden thought crossed his mind. _Where did this little girl come from?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey readers! As you have probably noticed this is my first story on here so I'm still getting the hang of this. I guess I should have written something in the first chapter to but oh well. Anyhoooo, as you read this story your gonna see that Akito sometimes acts alittle OOC, but that's just because Kit has him "under a spell" lolz. It's supposed to be like that. Well I'll let you get back to reading! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I read some stories with these on here so I guess I must put one! I don't own anybody from Fruits basket...sadly... I only own Kitakaze and Yona who will be shown in the next chapters.**

**Read on readers! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The girl was bombarded with nightmares all night long. She wanted to toss and turn ,but there was something holding her in place. Suddenly the nightmare changed and she saw the face of a man in her dreams. His face brought her comfort though she didn't know why. His voice was strong but gentle to her. It was also full of sadness and loneliness. She longed to comfort him ,but he was so far away.

She was brought out of the dream alittle to quickly and the face faded away. Her eyes were still closed ,but she could hear muffled voices around her. Her first thought was that she was back in her cell, but then she felt something around her. It was a warm blanket. A very warm blanket. She longed to stay in this comfortable postion, but thought better of it and decided to open her eyes.

* * *

Akito had woken up early and came in to check on the girl with Hatori. Hatori had just given her another shot and he saw the girl's pained expression. That expression made Akito's heart ache. _What is this about? _He thought. He shook off the aching feeling and continued to look out the window. Then Hatori walekd over to him. " I think she is going to wake up soon." Hatori said. Akito watched as the girl sturr in her sleep and then suddenly her eyes popped open. A strong wind blew, a cold one at that. Akito looked outside and saw that the weather vane had pointed north all of a sudden. _That's strange... The north winds don't come this time of year._ He thought. Just then another wind blew and the weather vane pointed in the right direction. Akito looked back at the girl and saw Hatori was walking over to her, but her gaze wasn't on Hatori. She stared directly at Akito. Her eyes were the brightess green and they practicaly sparkled. Her hair was in her pale face ,but she didn't really pay any attention to it. Akito was hypnotized by those eyes. Then she turned toward Hatori, breaking the trance.

" How are you feeling?" He asked putting a hand on her arm. She flinched a little but relaxed.

" Okay." she said in a small voice. Her voice was kind of high pitched but melodious. Akito faught the erge to smile at her. He just looked back out the window. What was wrong with him? The girl looked at Hatori with interest, and then she looked around the room.

" Where am I?" she asked in almost a whisper. Hatori smiled at her, his bangs waving over his left eye. Akito never saw Hatori smile that way around him.

" You are at the Sohma house. Akito found you and brought you here. We believe you were struck by lightning and caught hypothermia." Hatori explained. He motioned towards Akito and she looked back at him. Akito dared not look into the eyes again and continued to stare out the window.

" Oh." she said meekly. Hatori sat on the bed and slowly unwrapped her from the blankets.

" Is it alright if I give you a check up? I want to make sure your healthy." he asked the girl. The girl nodded, her face was curious. Hatori took out his tools and began to give her a check up. After a quick look at her, he set to re-wrapping her wounds. She winced occasionally but she didn't cry, not once. Hatori was impressed and then took out a needle. Immediately her eyes widened and she back away. Fear was plastered all over her face.

" N-no! No needles! No, no, no! " she squealed. Hatori nodded and quickly put back the needle.

" It's alright. See I'm putting it away." Hatori said smoothly. The girl was hesitant at first but then relaxed. Hey eyes were watchful now though. Akito had watched the whole scene with interest.

" What is your name?" Hatori asked. The girl looked shocked at his question but looked at the bed. She brung up her knees to her chest, her small nightgown rising.

" I'm called, brat, little girl, pest, and monster." she mumbled. Hatori looked taken back and now Akito was interested. He turned to look at the two of them. The girl was in a defesive pose ,but her eyes held pure malice. _Very interesting..._ He thought. Hatori moved closer on the bed. " Is that what your parents called you?" He asked slowly. The girl just held his gaze and then turned away, unaffected. Hatori nodded at the unspoken anwser. This girl didn't have parents. Akito shuffled in his kimono and turned his body towards the two of them.

" Well, we are going to have to call you something." Akito said a little to snotty. Hatori shot him a pained look ,but Akito ignored it.

" Everyone here is either a brat, little girl, pest, or monster, so you need a real name." Akito sneered. The girl looked at him curiously and got out of her defesive position. She instead sat cross-legged and sat with her back straight.

" What will you call me then?" she asked still in a small voice. Even though her voice wasn't loud the tone she used was still filled with anger. Akito was beginning to like this little brat.

" I don't think-" Hatori started but Akito silenced him with a glare.

" You are not needed anymore. Wait outside." Akito ordered. The girl watched as Hatori bowed and left the room, but not before sending a careful glance at the girl. The girl didn't want him to leave ,but she saw that this Akito person was in charge. He would be the one she would listen to. Akito stood up and walked towards her. She watched as he sat on the bed and gazed at the window again.

" The wind." he started. " It's changed to north the instant you woke up. So that's what we will call you." he said as-a-matter-of-fact. The girl tilted her head in a cute little style but her eyes were confused. Akito just had an emotionless face and turned his head to her. " Kitakaze."

* * *

Hatori listened from outside of the door.

" Kitakaze. Not bad." he whispered to himself. Just then Akito called him back inside. Hatori opened the door and walked in. Akito was sitting on the bed and the girl ,Kitakaze, was sitting next to him. Kitakaze turned to him and gave a little smile. Hatori smiled back. _She must be warming up to us._ He thought as he stood next to the bed. Akito glared at him.

" Get Kit some new clothes and run a bath for her. She needs to get out of that gown." Akito's face was hard but Hatori knew he had suddenly found a soft spot for this little girl. Then it sturck him.

" Kit?" He asked cautiously. Akito sighed in annoyance.

" Yes. Her name is Kitakaze now ,but Kit is a shortened version. A nickname if you will. Do you have a problem with that?" Akito snapped the last part. Hatori shook his head and backed away.

" Of course not. It's a good name for her." Hatori loked at the girl again, avoiding Akito's killer glares. Kit just looked between Akito and Hatori not knowing what was going on. Hatori nodded at her encouragingly and then left the room to get her items. Akito watched as Hatori left and then turned back to Kit. The little girl met his gaze and smiled at him. He didn't know how to respond at first and he just stood up and noddded. Akito turned away from her, staring at nothing and sighed.

" Listen carefully, you are going to live in this house from now on so you need to learn all of the rules." Akito started looking back at Kit. Kit listened intently. " Number one, you are to listen to everything and anything I say. Number two, you are to use good manners and be polite. I will not tolerate back talking." Kit nodded at Akito and the man continued. "Number three, do not ask to many questions about our family. Things will be explained to you in time. Lastly ,this is of up most importance, do not hug or go to close the Sohma boys you may meet. And don't ask why. Understand, Kit?" Akito finished with a question. Kitakaze nodded and then tilted her head. She opened her mouth to say somehting ,but stopped. Akito leaned over to her. " Well if you want to say something, say it." He said. Kit looked up at him and blushed slightly.

" What's a hug?" she asked cautiously. Akito straightened up, a little stunned. _She doens't know what a hug is? _Kitakaze watched as Akito fumbled nervously. _Why on earth am I nervous?! It's not that difficut to explain. _Annoyed Akito glared at Kit. Kit shrunk back a little, nervous at Akito's stare.

" A hug is just when someone wraps their arms around another. Simple as that. You have never hugged someone before?" Kitakaze shook her head. Her eyes held a deep sorrow within. Something Akito could relate to. He just stared at the girl as she suddenly found interest in the bed covers. She twirled them over and over in her delacate hands, and rubbed the corners on her cheeks.

" Well, then we don't have a problem there, now do we?" Akito said walking towards the door. Kitakaze watched him as he put a hand on the door frame. He turned back to look at her at the last second. " This is your room now, Kitakaze, try to keep it clean. Hatori will be back in a moment." And with that he left the room. Kit stared at the door for a while and then decided to get out of the bed. When her foot touched the floor she winced a little. The effects of the cut were still fresh and her foot stung. _I shouldn't put to much weight on it, until I heal fully,_ she thought. Kit limped over to the window and looked out at the courtyard. The trees rustled in the breeze. Their green leaves reflecting the bright sun that shone in the sky. Birds sang their happy songs on the branches. The ground was part stone and part grass. There were houses everywhere in neat little rows. Her gaze led more towards the ground where she saw the residents. Some people were walking around enjoying the beautiful morning, others were hurring to get to places, she didn't know. Kit even saw some children on the grass playing some sort of card game. Kit watched with interest as they stared in concentration at each other. One child said something and placed his cards down. The other kids groaned and gave their cards to him. He gave a cocky smile and then delt the cards again. Kit guessed that he had won the game. She had been given an old deck of cards back at the House once. Alot of cards were missing from the deck, and the others were all old and worn ,but she didn't care. It was the one thing that kept her occupied in the cell. That deck of cards was probably the nicest thing they had given to her. Kit felt a strong sense of bitterness and anger stur in her as she remembered how bad they had treated her all her life. _I will _never_ go back there. Never. _Kit had to force herself to calm down. She couldn't lose control. Not here, her new home. Just as she took a deep breath, Hatori walked in. Kitakaze turned to look at him.

" Come with me, Kit. I have a bath ready for you." He said. Kit nodded and followed him out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kitakaze followed at Hatori's heels as they walked through the halls. She hadn't seen anyone else yet, so she guessed they were all busy. Didn't matter though, she was nervous around new people. She learned not to be so trusting the hard way. Hatori broke into her thoughts.

" How is your foot doing?" The man asked looking over his shoulder. Kit shot her head up and anwsered quickly and directly.

" It's healing." she said. Hatori had a questionable look on his face. Kit instantly looked at the ground and continued walking behind him. Had she said something wrong? At the House, she was taught to anwser in quick and to the point anwsers. The workers didn't have any time to waste so she had to be quick and then be silent. That was how they liked it. If she took to long to answer, or couldn't make up her mind, she was punished. Kit let a samll shiver take hold of her body as Hatori led her into a bathroom. It was pretty big room, with a large tub and sink. Steam filled the room and a woman waited by the tub.

" This is Yona. She will take care of you for now. If you need me, just ask Yona and she will get me. Is this okay with you?" Hatori had bent down to her level and looked at her with caring eyes. Kitakaze was taken back for a second. Nobody had cared if she was okay with a decision or not. They just did whatever they wanted with her. Hatori waited for an answer and she quickly gave him one.

" Yes." Hatori smiled and stood up. He patted her head and then walked out of the room. Kit watched him go and then turned back to the woman. She was tall and thin, with a kind face. Her blonde hair was done in a side pony tail and it hung loosely on her left shoulder. She had sparkiling brown eyes and smooth skin. Yona smiled at Kit and walked closer.

" Hello there. I'm Yona as Master Hatori said earlier. And he said your name was Kitakaze, am I correct?" Yona asked. Her voice was cheerful and full of life. Kit nodded and Yona took her hand.

" Don't you worry, Kit. I'm going to take good care of you. Now come along, let's get you cleaned up." Yona giggled and led Kit to the tub. Kit felt comfortable around this woman. That feeling she hasn't felt in years. The women at the House were all brutal and snobby, absolutey nothing like Yona.

" Arms up, please!" Yona raised her arms as she said it. Kitakaze raised her arms high above her head and Yona gently took of the ratty nightgown. Kit was cold for a second, standing naked, as Yona placed the nightgown in a basket.

" Honestly, who would dress such a pretty little girl in something so dreadful and old!" Yona whined as she came back over to Kit. Yona took Kit's hand again and helped her into the tub, being careful with her hurt foot. As soon as Kit's other foot touched the water she gasped.

" Is it to hot?" Yona asked worried. Kit looked back at her confused.

" I'm allowed hot water?" Kit asked shocked. Yona stared at her for a moment and then smiled.

" Of course, darling. Your allowed anything you want." she replied. Kit felt a small smile grow on her face. She hasn't smiled in the longest time. Kit sat in the tub, letting the warm water wash over her slender body. Yona propped up Kit's bad foot on a towel so Kit leaned back against the wall of the tub. Kit let out a happy sigh and watched as Yona gently wapped her foot in a protective plastic cover.

" This is to make sure your foot doesn't get wet." Yona explained placing the newly wrapped foot in the bent down and grabbed a large bottle. She opened the cap and motioned for Kit to sit up straight and closer to her.

" Alright, Kit, let's wash that hair of yours." Yona poured a generous amount of shampoo on Kit's head. Kit relaxed as Yona massaged her head with the shampoo. When her hair was completely covered with bubbles, Yona poured a large pitcher of water over her head. Kit held her breath as Yona repeatevly rinsed her hair. Next, Yona bathed Kit's hair in conditioner. Then she grabbed a comb and Kit looked at her curiously.

" Let's untangle that mess." Yona giggled. Kitakaze nodded and turned back around. Yona gently combed through Kit's hair and then rinsed it all again. Kit stood up as Yona washed her body, the woman being careful around the bruises and cuts. When everything was done, Yona took out one more bottle. Kit watched as Yona twisted the cap and smile.

" This is a speacial bottle that we rarely use." Yona winked and started to pour the contents into the tub. Kit watched as Yona swirled the water around and splashing it to form...bubbles! Kit stared in awe as bubbles formed everywhere. A few had sailed into the air and she poked one out of curiousity. She was suprised to see it pop and squealed. Yona giggled.

" They won't hurt you silly! They're for fun! Watch." Yona dipper her hand into the mass of bubbles that were quickly forming and made a circle with two fingers. Then she lightly blew and a bubble formed in between. Yona continued to blow into the bubble and then she gently waved the bubbled out of her hand and it floated toward Kit. Kit stared curiously at it and then touched it with her finger. It popped and she gasped but then giggled. Yona giggled to.

" Now you try." Yona told Kit. Kit nodded and dipper her finger into the soap. She made a circle with her finger and the blew into it. However, she blew to hard and what ever bubble might have been there was instantly popped. Kit frowned and tried again. A bubble started to form but it quickly popped from Kit's harsh blowing. Kit tried again and again, her fustration growing, but even when a bubble started to form it woul dpop. Kit slapped the water in agrivation and crossed her arms. _Why can't I do it?! _She thought trying to control her anger that was growing rapidly. Yona tried her best to hold back the fit of giggles that threatened to fly out of her mouth.

" Oh, dear. Try it like this and don't blow so hard." Tona dipped her hand back into the soap and gently blew a small bubble. Kit tried it like Yona showed her one more time and this time she was rewarded with a lopsided bubble. Kit gasped as it ventured from her fingers to the open air. It flew near Kit's face and it popped when it hit her nose. Kitakaze giggled and continued to blow bubbles with her new found talent. Yona watched the small girl with a mother's gaze. Something about this girl just made her smile.

When Kit was done with her bath, Yona wrapped her up in a towel and quickly carried her into her room. Yona gently placed Kit on her bed and wiped some left over soap from the girl's forehead.

"Let's find you a nightgown." Yona said poking Kit's nose and instantly striding to the small wardrobe. Kit watched as Yona pulled out a short green nightgown and some underwear and socks. Yona had the girl stand up and the woman quickly dressed her. The fabric was like silk on Kit's skin and she has never felt so refreshed and confortable. Kit's gaze was held so intently on the nightgown that she didn't hear Yona giggle.

" It matches your eyes. Oh, your so adorable! Spin around for me to see the rest of you." Yona took hold of Kit's finger ad the girl twirled around. The two girl's giggled and Yona said,

" Pretty as a flower."

Just then the door opened up and Yona tensed as Akito glared at the two. Kit wasn't as fased as Yona, and she held Akito's gaze.

" Is she ready for bed?" Akito asked a strange question. Yona fumbled for a second before saying,

" I just need to brush her hair and then she will be put to bed."

Akito didn't budge and just replied, " You are dismissed. I'll be taking care of the rest." Yona tried to hold her surprised expression. She quickly said goodnight to Kit and hurried out of the room. Kit watched her go, alittle sad that she wouldn't stay, but it was Akito's orders and she didn't argue. Akito walked into the room, closing the door behind him and went over to a small dresser. There was a pearl colored hairbrush laid ontop and he took it up in his hands. He didn't say a word as he glided to the bed and sat down, Kit staring all the while.

" Sit and let me brush your hair."Akito's voice was stern but hushed and Kit hurriedly obeyed. She took a seat next to Akito and she turned her back towards him. Akito gently glided a smooth hand down her hair, pulling it all to her back, before he placed the brush ontop of her head and coarsed it down. Kit sat still as the brush went up to her head and down her back, with no pain at all. Akito ,from time to time, would caress her hair and twirl it in his fingers.

" The color of your hair. Is it natural?" he asked with snobbish curiosity. Kit didn't nod but instead replied with a simple,

" Yes."

Akito nodded and continued to brush the little girl's hair.

" Interesting." Was all he said after that. Aktio pulled the bursh down one last time before standing up.

" I'm done. Go to bed." he ordered softly. Kit sat for a second as she watched him place the brush back on it's place on the dresser. As he head to the door she quickly got under her new covers and burried down deep. The smell of laundry detergent was strong and she welcomed the scent. Akito was about to walk out of the room when he turned back to Kit.

" Goodnight, Kitakaze." And with that he left the room. Kit watced the door for a few more minutes no matter how much her eyes tried to flutter closed. In the darkness she whispered,

"Goodnight, Akito." And she fell into a sound and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Halloo! What do you guys think so far? Please review and let me know! :3 Btw sorry I didn't publish this sooner. I had to edit and make sure I spelled everything correctly. Also blame my math teacher for the butt-load of homework he gave! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. I want to explain a few things before you read the next chapter. For one: This is before "Fruits Basket" happened so I'm trying to give like a prolouge kind of a thing with this story. It's not supposed to be the actual story line. Second: Akito is a boy, if you didn't get already. I wrote it in the summary just btw. And I'm kinda following the anime series not the manga. Third: I had to improvise with the whole Akito driving thing. I had to come up with some way for him to find her and that's all I could think of. I highly doubt he would be walking in the rain when he lives like an hour away or what not and he's to stubborn to wait for Hatori. Fourth: Yes, Akito is acting OOC but there is a reason I promise you. Let's just say it's all Kit's fault. And lastly: It's only the fourth chapter people! It's just beginning. Everything will come together and make sense in the end. I'm sorry if it's not exactly like FB but hey I'm new at the whole "fanfiction" thing so give me a break :(**

**Also what to you guys think of Kit? I wanna know what you think!**

**If you have any more questions, comments, or complaints, just review! Thanks for reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The smell of food wafted through the air, arousing Kit from her sleep. The girl slowly blinked as her eyes adjusted to the morning light. The sun was shining bright through her window and a warm breeze russled the white curtains that hung in front of it. Kit sniffed the air and her stomache gave a loud growl. When was the last time she had eaten? That's right...it was yesterday morning before she had escaped. Kit gave a yawn and pushed thoughts of her old life away. She looked around for the source of the delicous smell and saw that there was a tray with a tin covering on it, on the side table by her bed. Kit scooted towards it and peered at it. The smell was deffinately coming from the tray. Kit took hold of the handle ontop of the convering and pulled it off. Instantly a cloud of steam rose from the plate on the tray. Kit felt her mouth drool alittle as the fragrance made it's way up her nose. The plate was packed with foods she has never seen or eaten ,but they sure smelled good. There was this yellow fluffy stuff on one side with red drizzle ontop, greasey strips of meat, links of another type of meat, and toasted bread with squares of melting white stuff in the middle. The last piece of food she knew well ,but this bread didn't look molded or stale. Kit was just about to reach for the bread when the door opened revealing a cheery face. Yona. The woman was carrying a cup of orange liquid and when she saw Kit and she smiled brightly.

"Good morning, Kit! Does your breakfeast suite your taste?" she asked walking over, placing the cup behind the tray of food and then sitting on the girl's bed. Kit looked at Yona and then at the food. She placed the tin covering on the bed and then pointed to the yellow stuff.

"What is this?" she asked meekly, hoping Yona didn't get offended and scold her for not being apreciative. Yona just tilted her head and Kit prepared for the worst.

"Those are eggs and ketchup. You never had eggs before?" asked Yona. Kit slowly shook her head and looked back at the eggs. Yona's face dropped but she quickly recovered giving Kit a wide grin.

"Well, your just going to have to try them! They are delicious." Yona said watching the girl reach for the eggs. Yona quickly stopped her.

"You can't eat eggs with your hands silly! Use this." Yona got off of the bed and picked up a metal stick with points ontop. Kit gazed at it curiously. Yona saw her confusion and quickly explained.

"This is a fork. You eat with it. Watch." Yona stabbed the eggs with the fork and brung it to her mouth, giving it a few blows as steam arose and then gently swooped the fork to Kit's mouth. Kit opened her mouth and ate the eggs. They were still very hot but Kit didn't mind that. All she was paying attention was the taste. They were good! Kit opened her mouth again, her green eyes lighting up. Yona giggled and began to feed the girl. When the eggs were gone, Yona forked one of the links of meat. She hovered the meat near Kit's mouth and said,

"This is sausage. Say ah!"

Kit opened her mouth as the sausge went in. The sausge wasn't as chewy as it looked and was filled with flavor. Kit nodded her aproval and opened her mouth again, then she thought it better not to be rude and said,

"More...please?"

Yona smiled and few her the other two links of sausage. The plate was half-way gone by now and Kit started munching on the toast that, as Yona explained, was lathered in butter. Yona watched the little girl eat the entire breakfeast and drink the orange juice all in a matter of a minutes. Kit swallowed the last of her breakfeast she cast her gaze at Yona.

"Is there more?" she asked, trying not to sound like a begger. Yona chuckled and shook her head.

"If you eat any more, you will get a stomache ache! Now, tell me. Which part of that breakfest did you like the most? I want to know what I should cook you for tomorrow."

Kit thought it over and scratched her head. She didn't know what was her favorite. It was all so good! Yona waited patiently and Kit decided not to wait any longer.

"I liked it all! It was better then any of the food I ate back at the House!" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Kit regretted it. And seeing the curious look on Yona's face, just made her panic thicken.

" The House? Is that where you live?" Yona asked. Kit suddenly became very guarded and slowly nodded her head.

" And they don't feed you like this?" Yona pressed. Kit's face became blank and she looked away from Yona. She was not trying to be rude, but Yona didn't need to be burdened with her life. And if anyone knew about the House, they always ended up disappearing. Kit did not want Yona to be gone forever. Yona was about to ask again ,but Hatori then walked into the room, carrying his doctor bag. Yona turned to him and started to walk over.

" May I please speak with you, Master Hatori?" she asked quietly so Kit didn't hear. Hatori glanced at Kit, who was still in her nightgown and sitting on the bed with her hands folded. Then he turned back to Yona and nodded. Both adults slipped out of the room and Kit mentally groaned. What was she going to say? She had to protect her new home.

* * *

Hatori closed the door and waited for Yona to begin. The woman ganced back at the door before looking back at Hatori.

" I don't think she was treated well back at home. Maybe that's the cause of those bruises I saw last night. Also she said she's from some place called "The House" ,but it doesn't really give us any clue as to where she came from. Master Hatori, I am very worried for her. Did you see how frail she is? And when she talks she's very gaurded. What should we do?" Yona had tears forming in the corners of her eyes. This was a little girl who obviously is in need of serious help. Hatori listened to the woman before sighing.

" I was planning on questioning her today. Maybe I should re-think my approach if you say she's very insecure about being here and honestly I think any child her age would be scared of a being in a stranger's home. Try not to push her to much and hopefully she will open up to us." The man said. Yona nodded and was halfway down the hall when Hatori called back to her.

"And Yona! Try not to get attached. I don't know what Akito is planning on doing with her but I don't believe she will be here long." Hatori said, with a lowered voice. Akito was not in his room at the moment but that didn't stop Hatori from being cautious. Yona nodded once and then continued down the hall, her head down. Hatori watched her go, and then walked back into the room. He wasn't shocked that Kit remained in the same spot as they left her. Kit glanced up at him, her face was unread-able.

"How are you Kit? Is your foot hurting still?" he asked placing the bag down and sitting on the bed next to the girl. Kit shook her head, not moving the rest of her body. Hatori guessed she thought she was in trouble because Yona had abruptly asked to speak with him. The man decided to fix that.

"I hope you know your safe here, Kit. We don't want to hurt you."

Kit's expression softened and she shifted in her seat. Hatori bent down to his bag and began to give her a check up.

" Could you sit up against the wall, please?" Hatori asked.

Kit instantly fixed her position and watched as Hatori used the "fancy necklace" to listen to her heart. Kit breathed in and out deeply as Hatori asked and watched the man intentively. He had a young face and his dark bangs swayed as he moved. Hatori reminded Kit of a man back at the House but he wasn't nearly as handsome as the doctor in front of her. Hatori pulled back and put his tool away. Then he took out some wrappings.

" I'm going to change the bandage on your foot, so can you please lift it onto my lap." Hatori asked. Kit nodded and gently placed her hurt foot ontop of Hatori's lap. Then man carefully unwrapped the first layer of wrappings and then to the second layer where there was gauze held in place. Kit tried not to squirm as Hatori removed the last of the bandages. He froze. Kit mentally kicked herself for having rapid healing abilities. She watched Hatori's confused gaze.

"Your foot. The cut is halfway closed already." He turned to her. " That's certaintly odd." He hinted at the unasked question. Kit tore her eyes away from Hatori and mumbled,

"It healed."

Hatori raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Healed. Just like that?"

"Yes..."

Kit was getting nervous now. Would he think she was a demon and send her back? Or worse...would he tell Akito she wasn't normal. Kit thought of any possible way out of the situation but she found none. She quickly decided it was best to keep silent and just give simple anwsers. Luckily Hatori questioned no further on the matter of her foot. Instead he continued on with the check up. He wrapped her foot back up (not like before since her foot was half way healed already) and went on to other things. The whole time Kit wached him with a wary glance. When Hatori was done he placed all of his tools back into his medical bag and set it to the side. Kit watched as he striaghtened himself up and look at her. She could practically see the questions in his mind and she knew this was where she would have to lie...if neccessary. Hatori looked her over for a second. Kit had remained int he same postion the whole time during her check up. Her back was unnaturally straight. Her hands were clenched now in her lap. And her eyes were sharp and aware of everything. Hatori could almost shiver under her stare ,but he found it just made him more enchanted about the girl. Who was this little mystery that fell into their laps? Well, he was about to find out.

" Kit, is it alright if I ask you a few questions? It's not like an interrigation. I'm just curious about you."

Kit tensed and she nodded slowly. Hatori began.

" Why were you on that road at such a late hour? In a storm no less."

Kit thought about the best way to answer without making him suspicious.

" I had gotten lost." In a way, she wasn't lying. She hadn't known where she was going when she was on the run. Hatori raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you out there by yourself? Don't you have any other relatives that are worried about you right now? "

Kit thought very hard. What would a normal child say? Of course, she would't know. She was kept under lock and key in a hidden research center in the middle of the woods. Kit knew her lying had come to an end. She just couldn't think of anything to say. She would have to tell Hatori some truth, just not enough to put him in danger.

" I don't have an relatives alive. Where I was living, I got into to trouble. I was trying to run away from them when I was struck by lightning." Kit felt a mini burden lift of her shoulders. It wasn't the whole truth. Heck, she barely explained anything. But still, it felt good to let someone in on her life, even if it was just the basics. She watched for any signs of shock or really anything from Hatori but he just stared and nodded.

" I understand. This might be a personal question ,but where do you live? You might think the people you were living with don't love you, but I'm sure they are worried about your safety."

Kitakaze felt anger stir inside of her. Outside a harsh wind blew as Kit shook her head. Her eyes dangerous.

" They do not love me. And they do not care about my safety. They just want me alive for their own gain. I will _never _go back there. Ever. " Kit's eyes seemed to glow and Hatori was nervous for a second. He gestured for her to calm down.

"It's alright, Kit. You don't have to go back there if they had treated you badly. I'm just trying to figure things out. Calm down." Hatori moved closer and Kit shook her head.

"You don't understand! You _can't _understand! I don't want you to get hurt!" Kit's eyes watered and something was happening outside. Hatori glanced out the window and saw the wind was really picking up. Was she doing this? The man looked back at the little girl tried hard not to wrap his arms around her and tell her she would be okay. Then what she said made him think. He made a mental note to ask about "him not getting hurt" another time. Right now he needed to calm her down.

"Kit, it's going to be okay. If I can't understand, fine. I won't try to understand anymore. All I need for you to do is calm down. Your not in danger here. Everything will be okay." Hatori's voice was soft and reached Kit's ears. Kit groaned inwardly for almost losing control like that. She almost gave away her secret. Kit took a few deep breaths and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Instantly the wind died down to normal outside. Kit blinked back unshed tears and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, Hatori." she whispered. Hatori placed his hand ontop of the girls head and she look up at him with aplogetic eyes.

" It's alright. I'm sorry if my questions upset you. But you know you can trust me, right? If there is something bad going on at home I want to help you."

Kit gave a small grin.

" Thank you. " she croaked.

Hatori let a smile form on his lips and he removed his hand and stood up.

"Your welcome. Now, Yona will be back and she will show you around the property. For now just wait in here." Kit nodded and sat in a more comfortable position on the bed and watched Hatori leave. As he closed the door she only thought one thing. _That wasn't my home. This will be though. _


	5. AN

**HAIII! Sorry you probably thought this was a new chapter...but alas...it's just me babbiling about. I just wanted to let you guys know I will try to have a new chapter updated every week, since I fail at the two a week. I could give a million excuses but I rather not bore you to death. Let's just say it's because I basically fail at life. Please don't hate me if your upset! Also the weekly shows I watch don't help with my lack of day time hours. So this is me begging for forgiveness! On my knees! ...well not actualy on my knees but you know what I mean... Well I gotta go, another TV show awaits! **

**Thanks for reading! (btw I want to try to come up with a "catch phrase" after author notes and stuff like that. Been noticing people have catchy phrases and I want one!:P any ideas on what I should put?) **

**-With all my typos and finger crampings,**

** Cheshire-cat-ways **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kit didn't have to wait long, before Yona reappeared in the doorway. A smile was plastered on her face as she glided over to Kit.

"I was told you want to explore today! Come on, let's get you dressed so we could get going." Yona quickly ran to the wardrobe and searched through the new clothes. Well, the clothes weren't exactly new. They were old clothes that came from the girl's that already lived there. Yona had nearly stocked the whole wardrobe as soon as she heard of Kit's arrival. Yona picked out a yellow blouse and a flower printed skirt. Then she bent down and grabbed a pair of white sandals. Yona brought them over to Kit and laid the clothes on the bed.

"You will look so pretty in this outfit. Hands up please!"

Kit did as she was told and lift up her arms so Yona could take off the nightgown. The woman quickly dressed her and in no time had placed Kit in front of the mirror so the little girl could admire herself.

"Beautiful." Yona breathed.

Kit stared in the mirror at her reflection. She didn't even recognize herself. Her hair, that Yona had brushed, fell over her shoulders in a pink cascade. Her bangs were held back by ribbon that mathed the skirt. The blouse was a stunning yellow and had little frills here and there. The sandals fit Kit surpisngly well and had little yellow gems in the middle of them. Kit was breathless. She felt like royalty at this moment. Yona saw the girl's reaction and giggled.

"I see you like the outfit! I'm so glad!" Kit was still mesmerized by the reflection that apparently was her own. Finally she broke her own trance and gazed up at Yona.

"That's me?"

Yona nodded happily.

"Of course silly! You look adourable! Now, come on! I want to show you around!"

* * *

Yona had immediatly started the tour of the Main House. Kit was awe stricken with how big it was and how many people lived there. She saw servants who were dressed in uniforms, and the occupants who looked at her curiously. Kit shrunk down under their stares, her being uncomfortable with so many people she didn't know or trusted. She stayed glued to Yona's side as the woman told stories about how they built the place and how everyone here was related in some form or another. Kit half listened and half watched with a careful eye at people who passed by a little to closely then what Kit would have liked. Yona glanced down and saw Kit's discomfort. Then she had an idea.

"Hey why don't I show you a garden next? Nobody will be there so it will just be us. Would you like that, Kitakaze?" Kit looked up at Yona's youthful face and nodded.

"Hn." She gave a small noise as her anwser.

Yona took her hand and led her around the houses and through gates until finally coming to another gate. Kit noticed how seclusive this garden was. The gate was overgrown with ivy, but not so much as to make it look unkept. Yona unlatched the gate and led Kit into the garden. Kit's eyes widened as she gaze upon the garden. There was a small pond in the center of the area with lilies growing all inside of it. From the pond a mini river system, fed all of the flowers, bushes and trees with it's crystal blue contents. Flowers bloomed every you looked and had vibrant colors and textures. There was a sitting area further down and to get to it there was a series of tiny bridges to walk across. Kit took a deap breath and the aroma that drifted to her was both sweet and exotic. _How lovely._ She thought. Yona watched as Kit slowly made her way through the garden. The little girl touched and smelled every flower. Stopped at every tree. Walked over every bridge. And finally sat down in the small grassy area used for picnics. The sun was bright and brought out the florescent color in Kit's eyes. Kit sat down on the grass and ran her fingers over the blades. Her eyes were full of curiosity and wonder. Yona smiled sadly. _She probably has never been in a garden..._Yona made her own way to Kit and she sat down next to the girl. A heartbeat later Kit asks,

"What are those...things?" Kit pointed to the flowers. Yona frowned, but covered it up quickly so Kit didn't notice.

"Why, those are flowers! Don't they smell lovely?"

Kit breathed in again and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes. They do." Her voice was in a whisper. Like if she spoke to loud, the magic of the garden would be broken. Another breeze made its way and ruffled Kit's hair. Yona eyed the girl in interest. Just who is this little girl? The one who doesn't know basics of the world? Who could be so filled with wonder over the tiniest of things? Kit's white skin practically glowed in the sun's light and for a second Yona was concerned that she would get burned easily. But Kit just leaned back her head and closed her eyes, soaking in the sun's warmth. Yona watched her with a smile and then stood up. Kit didn't move from where she was as Yona took off her slippers and walked towards the mini-river system. Yona peered into the water and saw little fish swimming in the gentle current. The blonde woman dipped her toes into the cool water and sighed loudly.

"It's such a wonderful day out. You know, Kit, this could your speacial place if you want it to be. Nobody has claimed this garden as their own and I'm the only one who tends to it." Yona glanced behind her shoulder and Kit was staring back at her. Her eyes were shocked.

"My speacial place?"

Yona nodded. "Yes. Where you can escape to be by yourself if you wish. It's like a secret wonderland. A hiding spot. An asylum just for you and your thoughts. What do you think?"

Kit's eyes roamed around the garden before locking back on Yona. She gave a small smile and said,

"Oh yes, please."

Yona giggled and motioned for Kit to join her. Kit slowly sat up and walked to where Yona stood in the water.

"Take off you sandals, the water feels so good."

Kit undid the button on the sandals and then shifted her feet on the grass. It felt wonderful under her toes. Kit looked at the water.

"Is it cold?"she asked.

Yona shrugged. "A little, but it's nice. Try it."

Kit hesitently poked her toe and in the water and then stuck her whole foot in. It did feel nice. The sensation over water flowing over her feet was amazing. She felt the water greet her and she gave a small smile.

"It is nice." she sighed pleasantly. Yona pointed in the water and whispered.

"Look. We have visitors. If you don't move maybe they will come closer."

There , Kit saw, were three little koi fish swimming just a breath away. Kit froze and looked at the fish and then at Yona. Yona was watching intently at the fish and Kit had an idea. She turned to the fish and thought in her mind,

_We won't harm you. Please swim with us._

To Kit's joy the fish listened and swan closer. They pecked at Yona's feet and she giggled.

"They are giving me kisses! They must like the food I give them."

Kit asked the fish what they thought of Yona's food and they replied in high pitched watery voices,

_Oh yes, quite so! We are grateful for the care of the mistress!_

Kit giggled and turned to Yona.

"They are grateful for you taking care of them." she said. Yona looked at her curiously and then smiled.

"Oh really? How about you. Do you like me taking care of you?"

Kit knew her answer and looked down at the water with a thoughful expression, and the fish now circled her own feet.

"Where I was from, they didn't take care of me. Nobody did what you do for me. They never asked what food I liked, or dressed me and made me pretty. They didn't take me to see any gardens, let alone give me one. So, my answer would be..." Kit looked up at Yona, her eyes distant but longing. "Yes. I am very grateful." Yona gave the biggest smile and held out her arms for Kit. Kit hesitantly walked into them ,as Yona wrapped her arms around the small girls frame. Just the feeling of sharing warmth and being encased by Yona, brought the most untamable joy to Kit's heart. It brought tears to her eyes and she in turn held Yona close. The bubbliness of this feeling was magnifecent. Like nothing in the world could harm Kit now. No sorrow could intrude on their happiness. Someone actualy cared for Kit. For once in her life, she was accepted and loved. _So this is a hug..._Kit thought grimly. When Yona pulled away, that warmth still lingered in the air. Yona wiped away the little tears Kit shed and then giggled. Kit giggled along with her and they waded in the river alittle longer, enjoying each other's company and the warm sunny day.

"We must come up with a name for this garden! It's to pretty not to be named." Yona said. Kit nodded and thought about it for a moment. What would she name this little place that brought her so much joy and hapiness. Then she thought of a name.

"How about...Joy Sanctuary? Since this is ment for me to have a place for being by myself and this is where I have exprienced true hapiness...it made sense..." Kit let the sentence hang. Yona beamed.

"What a wonderful name! It's a perfect fit! Joy Sanctuary. How about we go eat lunch and then make a sign for it?"

Kit nodded and they two girls put on their shoes again and shared another smile. How perfect this scene was. In their own little haven of hapiness. Little did they know that not far away, a man watched from his bedroom window. His feirce gaze focused on the smiling girl with the pink hair.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! This chapter is done! Wow my brain is getting a workout, phew! SO what do all of you readers think about everything so far? Review and let me now! I'm curious as to what others think about my story! Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is me...on my knees...BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS! Due to the incovient variables (Spring break, SAT's, and a sudden illness that I was plagued with), I wasn't able to put this chapter up. I did write alot though and I wanted to make it perfect. Also I was asked when there would be romance for Kit and I'm pleased to announce I have an answer! Kit acutaly won't have a "romance" per say because you will find that she is only 12. But she will have some strong bonds formed with some Sohma boys, but I won't spoil it for you. I hope this chapter pleases you all!**

** Proceed with the literary adventure...(how does that sound? XD) **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The afternoon came fast as the girls made walked around the courtyard. Kit's stomache suddenly grumbled loudly and she clutched it, her cheeks a slight pink. Yona giggled.

"You hungry? Let's go get some food." Yona took Kit's small hand and led her around the Maiin House. They passed a few people and each one eyed Kit curiously. Kit didn't make eye contact but held on to Yona as the woman led her through halls ways and rooms. She felt eyes bore into the back of her head, and it took alot of power not to shrink down. Finally Yona opened a sliding door to reveal a small kitchen. It wasn't all that spectacular. It had white walls and two windows that let in sunlight. The floors were wood with a few bamboo floor mats. There was a refridgerator that was against the wall, and the stove was one you had to light for it to burn. A small square table lay near the end of the room and had three stools. It did, however, have a nice homey feel to it. That is what made Kit love it instantly. Yona told Kit to sit down as the woman went to the refridgerator and grabbed something from the side of it. Kit happily sat down on the stool and watched the woman put on a pink apron. She had just tied the knot around her waiste when she asked,

"What would you like to eat?"

Kit thought hard. Nobody really gave her a choice as to what she ate back at the House so she was dumbfounded in what foods she could eat. Her knowledge on food was not grand, for she was only given stale bread and mush for meals. Obviously Yona was ready to make her something magnificent so those woudn't be options. Kit shrugged her small shoulders and said,

"Whatever you wish to feed me is fine..."

Yona grinned and clasped her hands together.

"Alrighty then! I will make you my famous curry! Just sit tight for a while, and I'll make our food." Yona instantly began to get out tons of ingredients that Kit has never seen before. Kit watched as she measured this grain type of food in a cup and then pour in into boiling water. Kit swung her feet as she waited patiently on the stool. This was another knew experience for her. It was like a mother cooking a meal for her daughter. Kit frowned at the thought of a mother, but a fragrant aroma drew her out of her gloomy thoughts. She took a deep breath and the smell of cooking meat met her nostrals. Her stomache growled again. Yona giggled as she stirred the contens in the pot.

"It's almost done, just a few more mintues I promise."

Kit gave a tiny grin and was glancing outside the window when the door slid open. Kit shot her head to the door and Yona just glanced over her shoulder. Kit's emerald eyes met purple ones as a boy of about fourteen stood in the doorway. His hair was silver and cut almost like a girl's hair would be. His skin was porceline white against the blue pants and collard t-shirt he was wearing. Kit tensed as the stranger looked at her with a small smile and then turned to Yona.

"Good afternoon, Yona. I wasn't exspecting you to be using the kitchen this afternoon. Sorry if I disturbed you." he said politely. The sound of his voice was smooth and easy. Kit slowly felt herself untense at the sound. Yona smiled brightly at the boy.

"Oh, Yuki! You don't have to apologize! I was just making lunch for Kit. Your welcome to join us if you wish." Yona replied. Yuki nodded, with a grin on his face and sat down on a stool next to Kit. Kit's eye were locked on the boy's face as he turned to her.

"So your the guest I keep hearing about. It's nice to finally meet you, Kitakaze. I'm Yuki Sohma." He extended his hand and Kit glanced at it. What was she supposed to do? Kit bit her lip and did the same action, except she didn't take his hand but held her hand out like he did. Yuki saw the move and chuckled, taking her hand and lightly shaking it. Kit blushed as her hand was released. Kit guessed that the action was a form of greeting. She would have to remember that. Kit felt Yuki's gaze on her and she suddenly became very insecure. Yuki wactched her curiously as she fiddled with her fingers. Yona then appeared next to them and placed to plates in front of them that were packed full with rice and curry.

"Here you go you wto. So, Yuki, how have you been feeling? I heard about that cold last week, and I was worried." Yona said as she took a plate for herself and sat down on a stool on the side next to Kit. Yuki grinned.

"I'm feeling much better. Thank you."

Kit watched Yuki as he placed some food in his mouth and chewed. Something ,if not everything, about him was interesting to her. She had never met anyone as young as him before. All the people at the House were adults, and no kids were allowed near the facility. Kit was completely oblivious as to how to act with kids her own age. Kit was distracted as Yona and Yuki started to carry on small talk. She was brought back by the smell of the food on her plate and immediately started eating. It was delicious! Kit smiled as she took large amounts of food and shoved it in her mouth using the chopsticks Yona had handed out. Yuki paused in what he was saying and glanced at Kit as she stuffed herself. A smile found its way onto his lips and he gave a chuckle. Yona glanced back and smiled.

"Is it good, Kit?" Yona asked. With full cheeks, Kit nodded. Yona laughed and took a bite of rice.

"So, Kit, how long are you going to be staying with us?" Yuki asked breaking the small silence. Yona tensed ,but Kit just swallowed and looked at him.

"I don't know. I hope for a long time." Kit said meekly, her eyes cast downwards. Yuki frowned.

"Your family wouldn't get upset?"

"...no."

Yona watched the two carefully. She hasn't been able to talk with Hatori since he had talked with Kit, so she was clueless as to what he found out. Yuki tilted his head slightly, but didn't press the family matter any further.

"Where do you live?" Yuki asked. His voice was so sweet and innocent, Kit wanted to spill all of her secrets right then and there, but that would put him in danger and Kit felt like she would die inside if anything happened to this boy.

"It doesn't really matter, where I lived. I just won't be going back." Kit replied. Yuki was silent for a moment and then smiled.

"Well, I hope your happy wherever you end up." Kit's cheeks turned a shade of pink that resembled her hair. He wants her to be happy? Just him saying that made her spirit sore above the heavens. Kit gave him a bright smile that practically lit up the room.

"Thank you."

Yona grinned at the scene. The rest of the meal carried on in simple coversation, Kit saying a few words here and there. She mostly watched Yuki's expressions. He was such a intreging character. He was very polite and respectful , and he smile alot to let Yona know he was listening and interested. But Kit could see a mischevious glint in his eye at times. As Kit finished her food she turned to Yona and asked,

"May I have more?" Yona nodded, smiling, and got up and heaped the food on the plate again. Yuki watched in amazement.

" Amazing how such a tiny girl could eat so much." Kit flushed out of embarassment as she dug into her new helping. A half an hour later the trio was done eating. Yona stood up and grabbed their plates and cups. She had started to wash them when she said,

"So, Yuki, do you want to join me and Kit as I show her a little bit more of the Main House?"

Yuki looked at the woman, expression suddenly gone.

"I would love to, but I'm afraid I have to go meet Akito in a few minutes." Something about the way he said Akito's name didn't sound right. Kit watched his body tense as he glanced at the clock.

"Actually I must leave now. Thank you for lunch, Yona." he turned to Kit as he stood up.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Kit. I hope we can be friends." he gave her a smile. Kit smiled back and nodded happily. Yuki chuckled and then left the kitchen. Kit watched him go and then thought about what he said. Friends? She has never had a friend before. What do they do? Kit figured she would learn in time and she couldn't wait until then. Yona finished washing up the dished and then dried her hands and put the apron away. Kit rubbed her full stomache. Two helpings certaintly was enough to fill her up. It was just so yummy that Kit wanted to keep eating it. Yona walked back to Kit and said,

"Alright, Kit, let's go. There is still alot more to see!" Kit looked up at Yona. She gave the woman a smile and took hold a her hand like a child would. Yona beamed and grapsed Kit's hand, leading her out of the kitchen.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Yona had shown Kit the majority of the Main House. The only places they didn't explore were the upstairs rooms and the residents houses. Yona had made Kit dinner that night and they ate in her room while watching the stars start to appear. Yona pointed out some stars and explained to Kit that they were constellations. The stories were so exciting and Kit found herself wanting to know more. Yona placed their plates on the nightstand and started to prepare Kit for bed. The woman picked out a baby blue nightgown and gently dressed Kit. Then she had Kit brush her teeth and floss. Kit looked at her now clean teeth in the mirror and marveled at how well they shined. The girls went back into Kit's room. Yona was just going to bursh Kit's hair when the door was roughly thrown open. Both girls jumped and looked at the robed man in the doorway. Kit grinned at Akito ,but Yona tensed. Akito eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm getting her ready for bed, Master Akito." Yona explained with a small voice. Akito glared.

"Did I ask you to speak?" he asked harshly. Yona jumped slightly and Kit watched them carefully. Why was Akito being mean to Yona? Kit guessed this was how things were. Just like at the House. There was one leader and the others didn't really matter. Kit made a mental about this. Akito walked into the room, a threatening aura surrounding him.

"Leave." Akito commanded. Yona stood up and bowed, hurrying out of the room, grabbing the plates and as she did, and closed the door. Aktio didn't watch her go ,but just stared at Kit who stood near the vanity. Akito walked towards her and grabbed the hair brush that was on the vanity table. He didn't speak but just walked to the bed and sat down. Kit sprang into action and sat down on the bed next to him, understanding where this was going. She turned do her back was towards him and she was rewarded with the feel of his fingers through her hair. He brushed her hair ever so gently just like the other night. Kit stared out the window, releshing how his fingers combed through her scalp, and continued to looked at the constellations. She decided to ask Akito if he knew about them.

"Have you heard of the constelliations?" Kit asked, mispronoucning "constellations". Akito paused in mid brush ,but then continued his work.

" Constellations. Of course I know of them." he said, curtly. Kit blushed.

"Con-stel-la-tions. Right." Kit said, making sure the word sounded correct." Well, Yona told me stories how each one is a different picture and how they got their names. I like the lion. Which one do you like, Akito?" she finshed. Akito stopped brushing and Kit looked up at him. The man just stared down at her, with dark eyes. They remained like that for a few seconds until Akito stood up. Kit frowned ,but accepted that he didn't like idle chatter. She made another mental note. He was so different from Yona and Hatori. But he did remind her of...no she wouldn't bring _him_ up again. Kit watched as Akito returned the hairbrush and walked to the door. As he opened it, he glanced back and said,

"They're only stars. Nothing that would really fascinate me." Then he walked out. Kit stared at the door, and then glanced at the window before going under the covers and snuggiling in bed. She wondered when she would see Yuki again. Hopefully it was soon because she was eager to learn about friendship. Just the thought of his smile made her jittery. Kit smiled in the night and looked out the window once more. She slowly closed her eyes, more than ready for a nice sleep. That night she dreamt of riding Leo in the sky, as they chased Draco around in a game of tag. Yona was a starry vision of beauty as she giggled and cheered Kit on. Yuki was present to, as he watched Kit with admiration. Another smile was brought to the sleeping girl's lips.

* * *

Akito had made his way into his room and was now under the covers. He was laying on his back with his arms on his stomache and eyes averted to the ceiling. Why did he suddenly panic about talking freely with Kit? Why couldn't he anwser her? Why had she even talked at all? It just made things more complicated for him. She certaintly had gotten braver since he brought her here. Maybe she was warming up to them. Akito frowned. How long was he going to keep her here? Why did he even bring her here at all? Why did this little girl make him so insecure about himself? He was head of the Sohma House. He shouldn't be nervous around a little girl. Why did she have that affect on him? Akito growled as the questions gave him a headache. He couldn't anwser a single one. The man turned over on his side and the moonlight caught his eye. He looked to the window and obsereved the twinkiling stars. Kit's question was brought back to him.

"_Which one do you like, Akito?" _

He thought about the answer he gave her and the answer he wanted to say. _I don't know. I rarely think about those things. _Akito closed his eyes and a picture of Kit popped up. Her smile was the only thing he could think of as he drifted off to sleep

* * *

**Surprise! Yuki steps into the picture! Thought you guys would enjoy that :) Reviews are welcome! But be gentle with your words please :3**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I worked extra super duper hard to make this chapter looonnngg. That and I got stuck on a few parts so i put off publishing it ^=^ heh heh. I hope you enjoy this long chapter! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**apter 7**

_Back at the House..._

He was furious. How could she have escaped? Eight years he had her perfectly safe inside the facilities. All of his money he spent on the top security systems and the best men in the business to keep things in order. Even with all of this she still escaped! He didn't know whether to be proud she bested them and gotten away or be furious she wasn't with him anymore. He already had a sick and empty feeling in his gut when he heard she was being chased through the forest and not in her cell. Now after two weeks he was dying on the inside. Two weeks without seeing those eyes of hers. He grimaced. Why would she leave him like this? Wasn't she grateful for all the things he's done for her? He slammed his fist on his desk as his office door opened. A pretty woman carrying a clipboard slipped into the room. Her face was youthful looking and her hair was pulled into a tight bun ontop of her head. Her pin-striped suit combination was snug on her, showing off her figure. He looked at his secretary as she bowed.

"I apoligize for disturbing you, Sir-"

"Yes, yes, whatever. Tell me, do you have any news of her?"

The woman cleared her throat and looked at her clipboard.

" We've sent people to go investigate where we think she may have headed and at first we didn't come up with anything until a few hours ago."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"A few _hours_ ago? You didn't think it was important that I knew about this right then and there?!" His temper flared, as it always did when people didn't follow orders. The workers under him were all useless. The woman's unreadable expression remained stern.

" We wanted to make sure it was a lead, instead of giving you false hope." she explained. The man sighed and waved his hand for her to continue. The woman walked to his desk and placed five pictures in front of him. He grabbed the pictures and scanned them. Some were pictures of tire tracks, and others were of a small cabin. There was one pictre of a tree that had been obviously struck by lightning.

"What are these?"

"These are evidence. The tire tracks were found not long ago, but we presumed people were hiking around here and didn't persue them. It wasn't until we found fresher ones very near to where we were searching that we followed them. The tracks had led us to a small cabin not far from our facilities. Nobody was inside, but someone had been living there for some time. We had followed a second pair of tire tracks and found that it passed a tree. A few traces of blood were found and an foot imprints were clearly visible. We believe its the girls'. " The woman explained to him. The whole time she spoke, the man sifted through the pictures and intensely studied the one of the tree. He could faintly see the small patch of dried blood on the roots. His heart ached thinking she was hurting somewhere. Then a thought struck him.

"Cabin? Whose cabin?"

The woman grinned.

"That's what we have been trying to find out. Apparently whosever cabin it is, did a very good job that no records were kept. Even we didn't know that the cabin existed. But even the best people slip occasionaly." The secretary placed another slip of paper on his desk. The man read the first few accounts.

"Sohmas? Never heard of them."

"They live in a town not terribly far from here. We believe that one of theirs was staying in the cabin at the time of her escape."

He sighed and tossed the paper on his desk. The man leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands on his stomache.

"So what exactly does this cabin have to do with my girl? Was she staying there for a time? Did she leave the forest completely? Did you find out which way she went? That was the whole point of the search! I want her back!" He slammed his hand on the desk again. His nostrals flared and he was beginning to get red, like alway does when he's angry. The woman wasn't fazed but calmly looked at him.

" I know ,Sir, I'm sorry I haven't brough this up. We haven't found any real evidence yet but the tracks and the prints were right next to each other. We believe she hitch hiked."

"Now that's news. Makes sense to. Who would leave a poor little girl stranded in the woods? Of course they would have picked her up." He sighed again and ran a hand through his blonde hair. The woman nodded.

"With your permission, we would like to look further into the Sohmas and find out if they did take her somewhere and where she is heading."

"I don't care as long as you give me something to lean on. She has been gone to long from my care." The woman bowed again.

"Yes, Sir." With that she exited the room and he put his face in his hands. _Just where did my little lamb go? _

* * *

Laughter filled the room as Yona tickled Kit to get her out of bed. Kit laughed loudly and squirmed under Yona's fingers.

"Get up sleepy head! I have a surprise for you!" Yona giggled, letting Kit breathe. Kit sat up in the bed, hair a mess, and a big smile on her face.

"A surprise? For me? What is it, Yona?" Kit asked eagerly. Yona smiled and patted her head.

" Yona has gone through storms for you this week. I had to beg, prod, and kiss up to both Master Hatori and Akito just to get them to agree." Yona smiled even bigger. "Today you will have your very first playdate! I set it up with a few kids that seem to be about your age. They are very excited to meet you. Isn't this great?!" Kit's face lit up. She will be allowed to play? With kids? This thought made her both extremely happy and extremely nervous. Kit then jumped out of bed, almost knocking Yona off. She raced to the closet and threw open the doors. Yona watched with a smile.

"Watcha doin?" she asked. Kit was to busy pushing back hangers and looking through clothes to turn her head.

"May I please pick out my outfit today? I want it to be speacial. " Yona giggled.

"Of course! Be my guest! But make sure it's clothes you can get dirty in. I don't want you ruining your nice clothes." Kit turned and nodded then went back to searching her closet. She then grabbed a baggy, dark blue plaid tank top and placed it on the bed. Then she ran back to the closet and bent down to look through the pants. Her tongue slightly stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she looked through the piles quickly, but made sure not to make a mess of the neatly folded clothes. Yona watched as Kit picked up a pair of tiny black shorts and put them on the bed also. _Just what kind of outfit is this girl picking out? _Yona thought with a smile on her face. Kit had gone over to a small basket and took out a long pair of green and white striped, thigh high socks. Yona giggled.

"A plaid shirt and striped socks? I don't know if that matches, Kitakaze." Kit looked at her shirt and then the socks. Her face was scrunched as she thought and then she shrugged.

"I wanna see how it looks." she stated. Yona nodded and Kit started to undress. Yona looked at Kit in her new outfit and was shocked. Even though the patterns didn't match, Kit made it work. She even adorned her head in a small black bow. She looked adourable. Kit glanced at the mirror and grinned.

"How do I look?" Kit asked. Yona giggled.

"Perfect! You looked absolutely perfect! Who would have thought we would have a fashion wiz in this home!" Yona glanced at the small clock and gasped.

"We better hurry and eat breakfeast before they arrive here!"

Yona and Kit quickly made their way to "their" kitchen. People passed by them and smiled at Kit. Kit did her best to smile back. In the two weeks of living here, Kit had really broken out of her shell. Her colorful personality was showing more, and her smile could literally make the worst days seem like a blessing. Others noticed faster then Kit did. Kit even got used to how many people lived in the Main House. She didn't cowar whenever strangers would pass, but instead just act a little shy. Nothing to major. Kit tapped a beat on the table with her fingers as Yona placed slices of bread in the toaster and fried eggs. Kit's stomache grumbled loudly ,but she didn't pay any mind to it. She was to busy wondering about the kids she was about to meet. If they were anything like Yuki, Kit figured she would instantly like them... But what if they didin't like her? What if they found her odd? Kit suddenly felt insecure about herself. She ran a hand through her hair and pushed her bangs away from her left eye. The color was as vibrant as ever. Pink. Who else in the world had naturaly pink hair? Surely the kids would think she was weird for having pink hair. And what would happen if she had another accident where her abilities would suddenly take over. These happened often back at the lab. Her unstable energy would spaz and do..._something_. The results were different all the time. Once a man was checking her relfectes and she had a spasm and kicked him. The kick had caused him to lose the ability to work his leg. Kit bit her lip as she thought of the man doubled over in pain and the other works injecting her with sedatives to calm her down and put her to sleep. Just the thought of the numurous needles, made her rub her placed the plates of food on the table in front of her and noticed Kit's distressed expression. Kit sighed and Yona raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter, Kit? Something bothering you?" Kit glanced up at Yona. Her lip slightly trembled.

"What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm...strange. I've never played with kids before. What if something bad happens..." Ki trailed off and let that hang in the air. Yona placed her hand on Kit's shoulder and used the other one to lift up her chin.

"They will love you. Who woudn't? Everyone is differnt in their own way and the only way to know if you guys will have a friendship going, is to take chances. If it makes you better I'll be watching you the whole time to make sure your okay. Does this make you feel better?" The woman finished. Kit nodded and gave a tiny smile.

"Thank you, Yona." Yona winked and then sat down next to her. Both girls started to eat and Kit made a pleased sound.

"Good?" Yona asked wiping the corner of her mouth and taking a sip of juice. Kit nodded eagerly and continued to stuff herself. Yona giggled and bit into her toast. Kit was already on her fourth fried egg and her sixth piece of toast when the door to the kitchen slid open. Yona ,who had finished her meal a long time ago and just watched Kit devour her food, turned her head and smiled.

"Yuki! Why hello there!"

Kit shot up her head and grinned ear to ear, her heart already picking up it's pace. Since Kit had met Yuki the two had become very good friends. They would mostly eat meals together and share friendly conversations. None of them tried to pry into each others personal lives. They were satisfied with how they were now. Yuki smiled at Kit and then turned to Yona.

"Good morning, you two. I came to let you know that Hatsuharu and Momiji are eaglery awaiting Kit outside." Yuki informed them. Kit tensed. This is it. She was going to make some new friends. What an adventure this would be! Yona turned to Kit and patted her leg.

"Ready?" she asked. Kit nodded to her and Yona took her plate, setting it in the sink. Kit hopped off the chair and followed Yuki outside with Yona trailing behind them.

* * *

Kit followed Yuki through the maze of hallways until he opened the last door leading to outside. She didn't see many people passing by and that made her curious. _Maybe they they are all still asleep? _Kit thought as she walked through the door and into the morning air. Yuki led her through the courtyards, passed houses, and to a small park where the young Sohma kids could play. As far as Kit could tell there was nobody at the park besides a boy and a small girl. Kit tensed as Yuki called them over. The little girl bounded happily to them, while the boy simply walked over. Kit observed them as they got closer, head to toe, with fascination. Kit squinted and noticed that the little girl, wasn't a girl at all. In fact it was a very pretty boy with a head full of curly golden hair. He wore alot of frills in his outfit and a cute fuzzy hat on his head. Those big brown eyes he had ,sparkled as he smiled at Kit. The other boy was completely different. He was much taller then the other boy, and about five inches taller then Kit. He was almost the size of Yuki. His hair was mostly white but the bottom half was black. He had peircing gray eyes that were fixed, not on Kit like the other, but on Yuki. It was as if he was waiting for a command. He didn't really have an expression on his face either. This boy wore mostly black, again opposite of the other boy. Yuki put a hand on Kit's shoulder. She almost had forgotten he was looked up at him as he talked.

"Boys, this is Kitakaze. I want you to make her feel welcome and play nicely." Yuki then looked down at Kit. " Kit, this is Hatsuharu and Momiji. They are going to play with you. " Hastuharu looked down at Kit and she gave a shy smiled. Yuki rubbed her back.

"Say hello." He whispered. Kit obliged.

"H-Hello." said Kit in barely a whisper, a blush evident on her cheeks. Momiji giggled and clapped his hands.

" She's cute! I'm Momiji! Let's play together, Kitakaze." Momiji took her hands and gave her a cheeky smile. Kit gave a matching smile, her shyness gone and nodded.

"Okay! And you can call me Kit if you like." Momiji beamed and ran with her to the playground. Hatsuharu watched them go and then looked back at Yuki. Yuki looked down at him and motioned for him to go with them. Hatsuharu nodded and slowly walked to where Momiji and Kit were playing. Yuki watched for a few minutes with Yona before turning to the woman. She had been sitting on a small bench and was watching the whole time. A smile was plastered on her face as she watched the three kids sit in a circle. It looked as if they were explaining a game to her. Yuki walked up to Yona and said,

"I have to be somewhere soon. If there are any problems concerning the boys, Hatori is in his office. He told me to make sure you knew that. " Yona didn't taker her eyes off of the kids.

"Alright, thank you Yuki. Isn't she just sweet?" Yona said obviously pointing out Kit. Yuki glanced at the pink headed girl and smiled.

"She is. Yona, I have been wondering. How old is Kit exactly? And how did you know that Hastuharu and Momiji would be the best playmates for her?" Yuki asked. Yona looked up at him, a motherly smile on her face.

"I just knew these would be the best people for her first time being around other kids. I don't know how old she is exactly but she can't be older then thirteen. Besides, I have a feeling that even she doesn't know." A slight frown on her face. Yuki looked back at the kids and frowned also.

" I hope there is a life for her here. I would hate to see her go." Yuki walked off towards the courtyards while Yona just sighed.

"So do I."

* * *

Kit had done what Momiji asked and sat down on the ground. The three kids made a circle and Momji then took charge.

"Let's decide what we are going to play. Kit, since your our new friend, why don't you pick out a game." he giggled. Kit frowned.

"But I don't know any games except the hand game Yona taught me. I won't be very helpful..." her voice got lower. Hastuharu looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"It's alright. We will have to teach you games then. Momiji, I suggest we teach her "Down By the Bank". It's an easy hand game and we are already in a circle for it." Hastuharu pointed out. Momiji grinned.

"Great idea, Haru! Okay,Kit, put your hands like this-yes like that! Now I'm gonna put my hand under yours, and you put your hand under Haru's." Momiji explained. Kit did as she was told and put her hand under the boy's hand.

"Like this, Momiji?"

"Yes! Just like that! Your a quick learner! Now during the song we are gonna slap hands. Not to hard though. It's kinda like a tap. Haru show her." Haru raised his hand and brought it down upon Momjij's. Then Momiji rasied his hand and tapped Kit's hand. Kit, getting the idea, raised her hand and touched Haru's hand. It was warm under her palm and she looked up at the taller boy.

"Like that?" Haru made eye contact and nodded. Kit smiled brightly as she figured out the game and Momiji told her one last thing.

"At the end of the song the person whose turn it is to slap the other's hand, has to try to hit it quickly. If the person ends up hitting the other's hand then the other is out. If the person misses the hand then he himself is out." Momiji and Haru demonstrated and Kit understood what he ment. Hastuharu turned to her.

"Do you understand, Kit?" he asked. Kit nodded and smiled.

"I understand!" Haru grinned and Momiji begand to sing the song.

_Down by the bank,_

_With the hanky panky,_

_Where the bullfrog jumps from bank to banky._

_Saying leap, hop, leap hop hop!_

_Skittle dittle, kernal, POP_!

At the "pop", Haru was able to succesfully slap Momiji's hand. Momiji pouted.

"Awy! I'm out already! Fine you two go head to head for the final round!" Haru and Kit turned to each other and Haru showed her how to play with two players. Once Kit understood, Momiji began the song that signaled the beginning of the game.

_Down by the bank,_

_With the hanky panky,_

_Where the bullfrog jumps from bank to banky._

_Saying leap, hop, leap hop hop!_

_Skittle dittle, kernal, POP_!

Kit brought her hands down, trying to hit Haru's hands. Haru grinned and barely moved his hands back, letting her hit them. Kit beamed.

"I got you!" she giggled. Haru nodded.

"You won. Good job. Your pretty fast." Haru stated. Kit smiled cheekily up at him.

"Thank you! I didn't think I was going to win, but I won!" Kit was very excited and kept giggiling. Momiji was shocked, obviously missing that Haru ment to lose.

"I can't believe it! Haru always beats me at this game! No fair! Let's play another round. " Momiji said as they again formed a circle. Haru gave a mischevious smirk.

"Careful, she's good." Haru winked at her and Kit blushed/smiled/giggled all at the same time. Momiji giggled with her and they played yet another game.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hatori was busy in his home office. He didn't want to go to his real office in case something happened with Kit and he had to be there. He didn't understand why ,but he was always thinking about the little girl. Always wondering what she was doing and if she was okay. He found himself acting like Kit was his own daughter and he was being protective of her. Hatori had also noticed the same thing in Akito. The man was always asking Hatori questions about Kit. The head of the household was acting even more odd then when she first arrived. Akito didn't know this, but Hatori had seen Akito go in and out of Kit's room at night. Once he even peeked in and saw Akito brushing the girl's hair. It certaintly was nothing like Akito to brush a little girl's hair. Maybe Kit was effecting everyone here. Hatori sighed and he glanced back at his paperwork. Well, it wasn't exactly paper work. What it actualy was, was an outline of everything he had learned about Kit. It wasn't much but he was sure he would find out more soon. In the past two weeks he had uncovered as much as he could about the girl. He found that the girl's natural hair color was indeed pink and cream. He noticed her eyes change from dark green to neon green if she was happy or sad. Kit's ivory skin doesn't burn in the sun, and doesn't tan either. It just stays pale white. Kit heals faster then any other human Hatori has ever seen. She doesn't seem to be growing much, but it has only been two weeks and she was still young. Her heart rate is odd as well. It seems to be much faster then normal, but she is perfectly healthy. She eats quite alot to. Hatori gave a smile as he remembered sitting with Kit in his office. Yona had brought in a huge plate of food and three smaller plates of sides just for Kit, becuase Hatori had already eaten. Kit had eaten the entire meal. Hatori chuckled at the expression she had given when she saw the food. It was like a normal child on Christmas day, when he finds a puppy in a box just for him. Another thing he noticed was that she was always wanting to go with Yona to what she calls her "Speacial Place".Yona had mentioned that she liked to play with the fish in the pond and pretends that they talk. But the more Hatori thought about the stories Yona tells about their conversations, it seemed as if Kit really did understand the fish. That or she had a remarkable imagination. Hatori shuffled the papers and put them in a folder with Kit's name written on the front of it. She truly was a mystery. Suddenly the feint sound of laughter came to his ears. Curious, he walked out of his office and intothe hall. He made his way to a window overlooking the park and peered out to see Kit, Momiji and Hastuharu chasing each other around. Hatori smiled as he watched them play and fool around in a game of tag. He watched the game roll out, filled with interest. Momiji had just tagged Kit and she laughed chasing after Haru who was the closest. The two gave quite a chase. Haru turned around and pasued as Kit caught her breath. He grinned at her and said something that made Kit laugh and she lunged at him. Haru was in the middle of sidestepping her attack when Kit tripped. Haru caught her in his arms, but he fell backwards also and they both went down. _Oh no... _

* * *

The three kids had gotten tired of playing Down By the Bank and so Momiji suggested they play hide and go seek. The boys quickly explained the game to Kit and they immediately started the game. Kit was the first one to be it. Momiji told her she had to count to twenty and Kit tilted her head.

"Tw-en-ty?" Haru looked at her strangly.

"Yes, the number twenty. Don't you know how to count, Kit?" he asked politely. Kit poked her fingers together, a habbit she had picked up while being around the Main House.

"Only to ten. I didn't know there were numbers bigger then ten." she explained. Back at the House she was taught to count to ten to rate the pain she was having. That and among other things Kit didn't wish to think about. Momiji frowned.

"Hmm. Okay then, just count to ten twice! I'll teach you how to count higher later!" Kit looked at the boy who was just her height.

"Really? You will?"

"Of course! Now cover your eyes and count! No peeking!" Momiji giggled running off behind slide. Haru watched Kit cover her eyes and start to count slowly. He then ran off to hide.

"One. Two. T-three. Four. Um...five! Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." She took a breath and then started again." One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten! I'm done counting now!" Kit yelled as she turned around. She began to search for the boys high and low. Finally she spotted Momiji hidding behind the slide. Kit smiled as she ran over to him.

"Found you, Momiji!" Momiji pouted looking at her.

"Aw! I was sure you wouldn't find me here!"Kit giggled and Momiji stood up from crouching. He clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Now let's go find Haru!" Kit nodded eagerly and they began to search for the white haired boy. Five minutes later and the two still couldn't find Hastuharu. Momiji began to call out to him.

"Haru! Haru! Where are you!" he yelled. Kit grinned and joined in.

"Haru! Haru! Where are you hiding!"

"I hope you realise that even if you ask I won't actualy tell you where I was hiding, right?"

Both kids jumped at the sound of Haru's voice. They turned around only to see Hastuharu standing behind them with one hand on his hip and a smirk on his face. Kit grinned happily.

"Found you!" she said triumphantly. Haru was going to argue that he came out of hiding himself, but didn't want to crush the girl's spirit. Instead and nodded and turned to Momiji.

"Your it, Momiji." he said. Momiji smiled and turned to Kit.

"It's your turn to hide now, okay Kit? Pick a good spot so I can't find you!" Kit nodded and turned around to find a spot. Haru watched with interest as Kit just looked around, trying to find a good place to hide. Momiji was already at fifteen when Haru took Kit's hand and ran to the bush where he had been previously hiding. He knelt down behind it and Kit did the same. Both kids watched as Momiji started to hunt for them. Kit watched with interest as Momiji skipped around the park looking for them. He didn't seem to have a clue where they were and the thought made Kit excited. She didn't even realise Haru still held her hand tightly. Momiji was nearing the bush but was looking everywhere but. Kit giggled silently as she saw his dumbfounded expression. Haru put his fingers to his lips and silently shushed her, but Momiji already heard and ran to the bush.

"Hah! Found both of you!" he yelled in victory. Haru sighed and stood up, bringing Kit with him.

"Yes, yes. But only becase Kit giggled." he looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"Oops. Sorry, Haru" she smiled. Momiji saw they're joined hands and tilted his head.

"Why are you guys holding hands?" he asked. Haru and Kit both looked down to see that they were sill holding each other's hands. Haru let go and Kit blushed pink. Momiji glanced at Haru who in turn was a little pink himself. The boy giggled.

"OOOOH, okay! I see!" Haru looked at him embarrassed.

"You don't _see_ anything." Kit watched the two confused. Had she and Haru done something wrong? The two boys started arguing.

"You can't have her all to yourself, Haru! Share!" Momiji said.

" I'm not! We were just hiding. Your the one making assumptions." Haru replied.

"But you were holding hands!"

"Because I dragged her to the hiding spot because she coudn't find one herself."

"Then why didn't you let go?"

"Becuase I didn't notice!"

"Hmph. Well, since I obviously can't leave you alone with Kit I suggest we play tag next." Momiji said, putting down the argument berfor Black Haru decided to show up for the fun. Kit had been observing the whole time and now both boys turned to her. She titled her head at their stares.

"Yes?" she asked.

Haru spoke up. "Do you know how to play tag?"

Kit shook her head and replied, "No. What is it?"

Momiji quickly explained. " There is one person that's it and that person has to chase the others. When he touches them, they are it and its their turn to chase the others around. Its easy and you will catch on." Kit nodded and Haru suggestesd Momiji be it first. Haru quickly ran away and Kit guessed she had to do the same. Momiji first chased Haru around ,and when he gave up he instantly dashed after Kit. Kit giggled and ran away from the blonde haired boy. Kit avoided his hands most of the time ,but finally he tagged her.

"Okay Kit, your it! Now chase after us!" Momiji said excitedly.

Haru had come closer during Momiji and Kit's race and Kit noticed this. While Haru was distracted she quickly ran after him, catching the boy off guard. Haru was startled and turned and ran just in the knick of time. Kit laughed and chased after him while Momiji cheered her on.

"Go Kit go! You almost have him!"

Haru laughed and ran away from her.

"Your to slow!" Haru shouted over his shoulder. Kit playfully glared and picked up her pace. Haru took her in circles, squares and ran every other shape known to man. Kit was soon exhausted and she stopped and bent over to catch her breath. Haru noticed and turned around, stopping also.

"Give up yet?" he asked grinning. Kit looked up and laughed.

"Never!" she lunged at him, ready to sprint, when her foot caught a rock. She gasped as she fell foward. Haru was going to move out of the way, but seeing Kit fall made him instinctively catch her. She hit his chest and Haru tumbled backwards, taking Kit with him. POOF!


End file.
